


"Merry Christmas, Yoriko."

by kanesexual



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Magic, Touriko Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Touka stresses over what to get Yoriko for Christmas. Turns out that she was worried for nothing.-Day 5| Speed Dating / Gift / “It’s okay now.”Read on Tumblr!Prompts





	"Merry Christmas, Yoriko."

"Shit."

Try to calm her nerves, she exhales. It's Christmas Eve and she forgot to get Yoriko a gift. Groaning and running her hands through her hair, she continues walking. "How the  _fuck_  did I forget to get  _Yoriko_  a fucking gift."

"Touka-chan, stop cussing."

Ignoring Kaneki and walking up to a store window, she stares at the large cooking set resting on a display table. Wanting a second opinion, she studies it further as she asks Kaneki a question. "Do you think Yoriko would like this?" 

Not receiving a response she turns around and sees him running towards her. As he approached her, she noticed a plastic bag in his hands.  _What the fuck is that?_

Staring blankly as Kaneki caught his breath, she asks her question. "What the fuck is that?"

Watching as he released a final breath, she raised an eyebrow. "It's a gift for Hide. I- I didn't know what to get him, so it was last minute."

"Oh." Spinning and locking her eyes onto the gift, she blinks. "Do you think that Yoriko would like this if I gave it to her?"

"I don't know. Would she?"

Glaring at her companion, she sighed. "How is that helpful, Kaneki?"

"I'm sure that she'll like it if it's from you, Touka-chan. Besides, she likes cooking, doesn't she?"

Rolling her eyes, she struts towards the door and opens it. "Whatever. I'm getting it."

* * *

 _Stop panicking._  

Staring at the perfectly wrapped box in front of her, she blinks, trying to get rid of the butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

 _Don't worry. She'll like it, right?_

Holding her head in her hands, she sighs for the umpteenth time.

_But what if she doesn't? What if she breaks up with you? Can a gift even be that bad?_

Ignoring her thoughts and grabbing the box, she walks toward the decorated Christmas tree that had made its home in the living room.

Being extremely careful as she set the present down, she forced herself to walk back into her room and go to bed. Opening the door and crawling into bed, she shuts her eyes and allows sleep to overcome her.

* * *

"Touka, wake up!"

Tugging the piles of blankets over her head, she groans.

"It's Christmas, Tou-chan!"

Pulling the blankets back, she playfully swats at her girlfriend. "Yoriko. It's too early."

"But it's Christmas!"

"Fine. I'm up. Are you happy now?" 

"I'm always happy with you, Tou-chan."

Hiding her smile beneath the blankets, she groans as she willed herself to get out of bed to open presents.

 

* * *

 

"What is it, Touka?" Tell me, please!"

"If I told you, then, it wouldn't be a surprise, dumbass." 

"Fine."

Watching intently as Yoriko shook her present, she felt anxiety shadow her entire being. _What if she doesn't like it?_

"Touka?" 

Snapped out of her stupor, she nods when Yoriko asked if she could open the gift. Staring at the torn wrapping paper on the floor, she swallows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nervously. "Do you," she pauses. "Do you like it?"

Hearing a surprised gasp, she glances up at her girlfriend. "Do I like it? I've been needing new pots forever! Thank you so much, Tou-chan!"  

Giggling when she was tackled into a tight hug, she sighs, relieved. "Merry Christmas, Yoriko."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Touriko Week :)


End file.
